Deanna Troi
Counselor, Counselor and diplomatic officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = captain | Icon1 = | Insignia = Uniform insignia. | altimage = d. Troi, 2364.jpg | altcaption = Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi (2364) }} Deanna Troi is a half-Human, half-Betazoid who most famously served on the and the , as counselor and adviser to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. She would marry and have a child with William T. Riker as well as serve with him on the and then on Earth. Biography Early life Deanna Troi, the second daughter of Lwaxana and Starfleet officer, Ian Andrew Troi, was born on March 29th 2336, on the planet Betazed near Lake El-Nar. ( , ) A few months after Deanna's birth, her elder sister Kestra drowned in Lake El'nar chasing the family dog. ( ) One of Deanna's favorite pastimes growing up was having her father, Ian, read stories to her about Earth's ancient west era and singing songs of the era. Deanna's favorite books were in the Cowboy Ralph series, written by an author named Ernest Pratt and her favorite song was Down in the Valley. Ian's nickname for Deanna was 'Durango'. The last time Deanna spoke to her father, he promised to return home with a surprise. Sadly, Ian Troi was killed in the line of duty before returning home when she was seven years of age. ( , ) Troi also always longed to join a circus, but these were obsolete on Earth and had never existed on Betazed. ( ) Because Deanna was half-human, she could never be a full telepath, which she finally accepted at the age of 12 in 2348, which caused her to experience feelings of isolation and inadequacy when compared to other Betazoids. ( ) She has "limited telepathic power" in that she could read emotions "and thought patterns of other sentient lifeforms" but with no reading of actual thoughts. ( ) Young adulthood and early career Deanna first met William T. Riker in the year 2354 at the wedding of her friend, Chandra Xerx, when Riker was temporarily assigned to Betazed. Riker actively pursued Deanna, and while the attraction was mutual, Deanna wished for Riker to mature emotionally before getting involved with him. Riker and Troi gave into their mutual passion in the Jalara Jungle after Riker rescued Deanna from a group of Sindareen raiders. At this point, Riker became Deanna's imzadi, or the first to touch her mind, soul, and body. The relationship was short-lived, as Riker tended to focus on his career and still had a roving eye for the ladies, combined with Deanna's overbearing mother. The two parted amicably, without saying "Good-Bye". ( }}) thumb|Cadet Troi Deanna entered Starfleet Academy in 2355. ( ) Troi majored in psychology at the University of Betazed. ( ) and ( }}) In 2358, Deanna began a four-month advanced behavioral psychology internship at Darona's prison facility for the criminally insane. During her time at the prison, Deanna studied Hent Tevren, a Betazoid psychopath who had the ability to kill telepathically. ( ) In 2359, Troi graduated from the Academy. Later that year, she served with a senior officer named Masc. ( ; ) In 2361, Deanna Troi met Will Riker at the Janaran Falls on Betazed. The two arranged to meet on Risa, six weeks later, but Riker failed to arrive. The two did not see one another until they were both posted aboard the in 2364. ( ) In 2363, Admiral J.P. Hanson assigned Troi to the staff of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, ostensibly as a first contact specialist. Her actual role, however, was to judge the captain's mental state. Deanna immediately told the captain the truth, as she felt it would be unethical to do otherwise. She remained on his staff as both contact specialist and counselor, and aided him in dealing with his emotions concerning the Manraloth. In late 2363, Troi was promoted to lieutenant commander. While on Vulcan during a lay over on her way to Earth for the launch of the Enterprise-D, she counseled Picard (who was on Starbase 52) when he discovered that Beverly Crusher had been assigned as Enterprise chief medical officer. Picard later surprised her when he told her he'd found his new first officer, William Riker. ( ) The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) in 2367.]] Lieutenant Commander Troi was assigned to the Enterprise-D as chief counselor in 2364. On the starship's first mission to Deneb IV, she was vital to Captain Picard in discovering the truth about Q and the Star-jellies captured by the Bandi. ( ) In 2365, Troi had the short-lived responsibility of mother to the alien lifeform Ian Andrew Troi II. ( ) Following Picard's assimilation by the Borg into Locutus, Troi counselled him on his traumatic experience. ( , ) In 2367, the Enterprise was assigned to transport Luss and Coridanite ambassadors to Sindar. During the mission, Deanna was poisoned by Raxatocin, administered by a Chameloid from the year 2408. However, Deanna's life was saved by the intervention of Admiral William Riker, also from 2408, who had traveled to the past to prevent Deanna's murder. ( }}) Deanna and Dr. Crusher were then sent to help with a Zelaznan fever outbreak on the Beta Hydros Four colony. After they returned to the Enterprise, they learned that Commander Riker and his team aboard the shuttle Albert Einstein disappeared. Deanna, however, kept her hope that the ever resourceful Riker would find a way back to them. ( ) She was hesitant at first to agree with Captain Picard to return to other duties. She also agreed to help with the memorial service to them. At the memorial service, she gave a eulogy about Lt. Worf. ( ) When the Enterprise was sent help in the evacuation of Lanatos, Deana sensed that the Lanatosians were hiding something. Thus, Captain Picard sent her down there, using her Lieutenant Commander rank, to find out what they were hiding. As she investigated, she sensed something calling out to her. She discovered a cave and inside was a herd of telepathic Skriiti. Unfortunately the Lanatosians tried to keep her quiet by sealing her inside the cave. ( ) She was eventually rescued by Lieutenant Commander Data. She along with the captain and Data, were able to convince the Lanatosians to allow the Skriiti to be taken with them. ( ) After Lanatos was destroyed, Deanna and one of the Skriiti talked about her sadness about Riker and the others. When the Enterprise arrived somewhere near the Klingon border, in response to a message from the about a ship , she sense that ship was filled with klingons, Romulans, humans, Benzites, and Betazoids. Riker, his team from the Einstein, and the many aliens from the ship were rescued. ( }}) In 2370, the Enterprise-D rendezvoused with the shuttlecraft , carrying retired Captain Montgomery Scott. Scott utilized the old logs of the original and recreated the gravity slingshot that propelled the back through time, with the Enterprise following. In this alternate universe, the Borg had assimilated Earth before they could develop warp drive, and were systematically assimilating the Alpha Quadrant. In addition, the Borg Queen had utilized several local species as unknowing technological farms; one such world was Narisias. One Narisian served on a ship the Enterprise encountered, the , and Troi helped determine who she was by sensing a second presence in her mind controlling the body, so that the officer could not derail their plans. ( ) Also in that year, Deanna began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Worf. ( ) After attending an Academy class reunion in 2370, Deanna returned to the Enterprise and applied to take the bridge officer's test. After working hard and taking advice from Commander Riker, Troi passed the test and was promoted to full Commander. ( ) Later that year in a surprise attack on the Enterprise Deanna received substantial injuries, cranial trauma and massive internal hemorrhaging, she only survived thanks to Worf's instinct to check on her, defying orders to report to the bridge immediately. Despite Worf's efforts, she still almost died twice in sickbay. The aggressor later attacked again, however because Deanna had survived she could sense the ship had no crew which allowed the Enterprise crew to devise a way to block it's remote controlling communications and destroy the ship. Later when Troi had returned to her quarters Worf walked in on her and Riker engaged in a pillow fight, dropping the flowers he had bought her in shock. The two were just playing as friends though and as Riker departed to go on a date he reminded them the reason he had come round in the first place was to deliver Deanna's favorite dessert per Worf's suggestion. ( ) Following the destruction of the Enterprise-D in mid-2371, Worf proposed to Deanna and she accepted. After the couple met Lwaxana Troi on Betazed, Deanna and Worf's son, Alexander Rozhenko, were kidnapped by Sela and Thomas Riker. Deanna and Alexander were used as leverage to force Riker to assassinate Klingon Chancellor Gowron. Troi and Alexander were later rescued by Commander Elizabeth Shelby of the . Following the rescue, Deanna and Worf called off their engagement, realizing that they were too different, and that Troi still had feelings for Will Riker. ( ) The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Nearly at the end of the 's first year of service, the Borg returned and launched an attack on Earth. Although their main cube was destroyed, a Borg sphere traveled back in time to 2063 and conquered the planet there. The crew followed them back to this time and, while Picard and the majority of the crew fought the Collective in orbit, Troi accompanied an away team to the planet. There, she played an integral role in convincing Zefram Cochrane to fulfill his destiny and achieve first contact before returning to 2373. She also got drunk with him. On stardate 50900, Captain Picard posted a log entry commending Troi for her work in convincing Cochrane in continuing with his warp flight. ( }}, ) In 2374, Deanna went with the Enterprise to help convince the Gorn Hegemony to join them in their fight against the Dominion. She accompanied Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher as the ruling government was undergoing a coup backed by the Black Crest. Deanna was then taken hostage by warlord Slessshh and his soldiers. After Data defeated Slessshh, she found the last of the eggs of the political caste. ( ) Later that year, at the height of the Dominion War, Betazed was invaded by the Jem'Hadar. In early 2375, Deanna was part of a commando mission to free the planet. During the course of that mission, she was forced to gain the knowledge of how to use telepathic powers to kill, among other manipulative powers. Using one's powers in these ways is considered very evil by the peaceful Betazoid people. She imparted the knowledge of how to overwhelm others with emotions to her people, but kept the rest to herself. Only being a half-Betazoid, she is not a strong enough telepath to use these powers, but is the only living carrier of the knowledge of how to kill with one's mind. ( ) Later that same year, the Enterprise diverted to the planet after Data disrupted a Starfleet operation there. After the android was neutralized as a threat, Troi and Picard led an away team to the planet with Dr. Crusher. There, Troi gave valuable insights on the peaceful, simple Ba'ku society. Shortly afterwards, Picard chose to defy the orders of Admiral Dougherty - a collaborator with the tyrannical Son'a - in order to save the Ba'ku, and Troi was among the staff that agreed to help him. While Riker and La Forge fended off the Son'a in space, a team consisting of Picard, Data, Worf, Troi, and Crusher engaged their troops on the surface. The crisis was cut short when Riker destroyed the Son'a ship in the Briar Patch and Dougherty, along with Son'a leader Ru'afo, was killed in a conflict with Picard. With the threat vanquished Troi and Dr. Crusher helped the Ba'ku to return to normal. It was during this assignment that Troi and Riker rekindled their romance. ( }}) Other missions that Troi participated in during this year included a rendezvous with the Palami, a temporal encounter with the creator of the transporter ( ), and the rescue of Gemworld. ( }}) In early 2378, Troi was serving on the Enterprise when the returned from the Delta Quadrant. Troi was sent to Voyager to speak to the crew as they had been through severe trauma and had not had a counselor on the ship. She worked overtime and was told by Captain Picard to treat the situation as a "catastrophic-level" duty assignment. ( }}) In 2379, Troi married William Riker on Earth, surrounded by her friends. She prepared to leave Captain Picard and her crewmates on the behind, as she had chosen to accompany her husband onto the . However, this did not occur quite as planned; the newly-married couple became embroiled in Picard's latest mission to Romulus, where the recently-appointed Praetor Shinzon had extended a hand of peace towards the Federation. Troi was a member of the away team (comprised of Picard, Riker, Data, and Worf) that opened negotiations, but they quickly took a sinister turn. Shinzon was revealed to be a biological clone of Picard and, with the help of the Reman Viceroy, telepathically assaulted Troi. When the crew realised that Shinzon was planning to use a thalaron radiation weapon to destroy Earth, they engaged his vastly powerful flagship - the Scimitar - in battle. The Enterprise was crippled and many were killed. She was on the bridge when the Scimitar managed to breach it. Deanna was nearly blown out of her chair and sucked into space, but she managed to grip her console in time, and hung on until the force field came up. Troi manned the helm during this crisis, and executed Picard's order to ram the ship into Shinzon's vessel. It was with Data's sacrifice, though, that Shinzon was defeated and the Scimitar destroyed. After mourning the loss of her friend, Troi finally left the Enterprise and began a fresh chapter of her life aboard Titan. ( }}) The USS Titan As the ''Titan'' prepared for its maiden voyage, Troi settled into her role as one of the ship's counselors and its diplomatic officer. Her relationship with Captain Riker nearly prevented Christine Vale from accepting the position of First Officer, but Vale overcame her reluctance after a promise of a professional attitude between the pair of them. The Titan's first mission was meant to be one of exploration, but was changed due to the upheaval of the Romulan Empire in the aftermath of Shinzon's death. With Admiral Akaar aboard, the crew worked hard to negotiate peace between the various factions vying for power in the region. Troi's diplomatic skills and empathy were vital, but it was Riker's ingenuity - managing to establish a Klingon-Reman protectorate in Romulan space - that saved the situation. A secret away team also managed to rescue Commander Tuvok from a Romulan prison, but Chief Engineer Nidani Ledrah was killed while Titan tried to avert violence between the Reman and Romulan fleets. On their journey out of Romulan territory, Titan was approached by Commander Donatra of the , who sought their help in finding her fleet. They had been lost in the Great Bloom (the spatial anomaly resulting from the explosion of Shinzon's thalaron weapon). Riker agreed to help, but Titan, Valdore, and the Klingon Dugh were all pulled in and hurled into the Small Magellanic Cloud. ( ) Here, they encountered the Neyel and realized that their passage through the Great Bloom - known to the local races as a religious figure called the Sleeper, whose awakening heralds the destruction of the universe - had brought a protouniverse into the region. Its growth and expansion cost billions of lives as it decimated the Neyel Hegemony. Riker used Titan and Donatra's relocated fleet to evacuate many from the Neyel homeworld. They also converted the Vanguard colony to act as a temporary base for refugees, a task of which Troi was a major part. The crew then escaped back to their own galaxy, closing the Great Bloom behind them. After a short break at a nearby Starbase, Titan embarked on its original mission and headed towards the Gum Nebula. ( ) Sometime in mid-2380, Deanna and Will attempted to conceive a child through natural means. Although she required hormonal treatments to improve fertility which had the side effect of weakening her psionic defenses, Deanna eventually became pregnant with a child. However, the fetus was miscarried. With miscarriage not an uncommon occurrence, the medical professionals on the Titan did not consider any further testing after removing the fetus. In 2381, the couple was able to again conceive a child. Again, the pregnancy resulted in a miscarriage. Doctor Ree diagnosed severe genetic abnormalities in the fetus, which they had not previously considered testing for. Although the growing child was likely to rupture her uterine lining, Troi refused to allow Dr Ree to remove the fetus, a reaction that Riker supported despite his personal misgivings. The second miscarriage spun the couple into a dark depression; Troi sought counseling from fellow Titan officer Pral glasch Haaj, who pointed out that she was exceptionally angry at the baby for causing their investment of hopes and dreams to turn sour and bitter. Troi was a member of the away team to board the shuttlecraft Mance, escorted by Dr Ree, and descend to the surface of New Erigol where they made contact with the Caeliar and missing Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez. ( |Gods of Night}}) Troi took the lead in the first contact situation and was curious about Erika Hernandez's presence, but was disheartened when the woman was forced to deliver the news that they were permanent prisoners and unable to contact the Titan. Deanna asked to speak with the Caeliar's ruling Quorum, thinking that Hernandez would be an ally of the crew, but she was mostly silent as Troi begged with Tanwa-Seynorral Ordemo Nordal in the Quorum Hall. When the away team met together, Troi called first officer Christine Vale an idiot for not recognizing the potential of allying with Hernandez and using her as a resource, but was ignored. While on the planet, her body began to suffer greatly, and Doctor Ree reported that her body was rejecting the targeted synthetase inhibitor and she would likely rupture within forty-eight hours, but Troi insisted that she would not allow surgery to be performed on the planet's surface. These pains awoke her during the night and when Ree came to investigate her condition, she went wild. With no other choice, Ree bit into her abdomen, using his Pahkwa-thanh toxin to put her in a mild form of paralysis for her own protection. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Also in 2381 Troi and Will Riker had their first child, named Natasha Riker-Troi. ( |Over a Torrent Sea}}) In November 2382, the ''Shantherin th'Clane'' travelled to the Vela Pulsar to meet with the USS Titan, intending to deprive the Starfleet vessel of its seven Andorian crewmembers. The two ships parted without exchanging fire. ( ) On Earth In September 2385, Captain Riker was summoned to Earth for promotion to Rear Admiral under Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar. Troi and Tasha moved with Riker to Earth. While there, she was approached by Togren, of the Federation Diplomatic Corps, with a request to make herself available for the rounds of ambassadorial functions that occurred on Earth in an effort to discreetly lobby Andor to rejoin the Federation. During this time, Troi encountered Andorian Envoy Ramasanar ch'Nuillen who was representing his people's attempts to rejoin the Federation. However, ch'Nuillen felt rebuffed by President Ishan Anjar's cold-hand politics and was a difficult person for Troi to break through to. Eventually, however, she did, and through ch'Nuillen learned more of the situation surrounding Julian Bashir, as well as ensuring that her husband's attempts to free Bashir would see him released from custody, provided with a residence on Andor and a new medical license. ( |The Poisoned Chalice}}) 25th century At some point in the 25th century, Deanna was a captain and supervised a team creating a new holoprogram. She also had three grandchildren. ( ) Personal information Deanna loved chocolate in various forms, including Ktarian chocolate puffs and chocolate ice cream. ( ; ) Alternate timelines and realities In an alternate timeline created when the was accidentally sent through a temporal rift from 2344 to 2366, the Federation had been at war with the Klingon Empire for almost 20 years as the Enterprise-C's disappearance resulted in the destruction of the Klingon colony Narendra III. In this timeline, Deanna was not a member of the Enterprise crew. ( ) In a similar alternate timeline in which the Enterprise-D did not discover the Enterprise-C until after its entire crew had died, Deanna's absence was attributed to the fact that the Klingons had destroyed Betazed. ( ; ) Deanna Troi was killed in 2388 in the War of the Prophets timeline. Troi was aboard the when the Grigari destroyed it at the Battle of Earth. ( ) In another alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Deanna married Riker shortly before he became the captain of the in 2373. She remained aboard the Enterprise as the Sugihara already had a qualified counselor whom Riker did not dislodge for his wife. Six months later, she was temporarily reassigned to Starbase 96 since the counselor assigned to the base was overworked and had request assistance. ( |A Gutted World}}). In two alternate realities visited by Lieutenant Worf in 2370, he and Deanna were married. In one of these, they had two young children: Eric-Christopher Rozhenko (born 2367) and Shannara Rozhenko (born 2368). ( ) In another reality, Deanna had married Worf, the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, and moved to Qo'noS with him prior to 2380. In another reality, Deanna served aboard the United Earth Space Probe Agency vessel Enterprise before it was captured by the Klingon Empire and became the . Along with Beverly Crusher, she was violated by the Klingons before being strangled. By 2380, Captain Picard was the only surviving member of the original crew. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Appearances 2359 * }} 2364 * (First Appearance) * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * 2365 * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2366 * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * 2367 * * * * * * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} 2368 * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2369 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * 2370 * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * }} * * * * * 2371 * }} * * * * * }} * * * * * 2372 * * * * * * |Rogue}} * 2373 * * * * * * * * }} * * * * 2374 * * * * * 2375 * * }} (Prologue) * 2376 * * }} * * * * * * * }} 2377 * 2378 * }} * * * 2379 * * * * * * * * 2380 * * * * * 2381 * |Gods of Night}} * |Mere Mortals}} * |Lost Souls}} * * * 2382 * |Seize the Fire}} * 2385 * |The Poisoned Chalice}} * }} External links * * * StarTrek.com: Troi, Deanna category:humans category:betazoids category:genetic hybrids category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel category:uSS Titan personnel category:starfleet counselors category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet captains category:starfleet medical personnel category:diplomats category:starfleet sciences personnel category:uSS Enterprise-F personnel Category:Time travellers Category:2336 births Category:Humans (24th century)